1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pouch-like containers that have dispensing fitments or closures and more specifically to a pouch container or pouch-like container having a tamper-evident seal.
2. State of the Art
Dispensing containers are used in a variety of industries for dispensing of various liquid products. For example, dispensing containers may be used for shampoo, lotion, condiments, or beverages. As integrated dispensing closures become more prevalent in all industries, consumers push for their use on an ever expanding array of products and packages, and product manufacturers push for unique solutions and reduced costs to promote sales and maintain profit margins.
In some instances, containers include one or more flexible parts bonded or sealed together to form a pouch or pouch-like container. The one or more flexible parts may be made of sheets of material made of one or more layers of material. The pouch may include an opening into which a closure or dispensing fitment may be sealed. For example, pouches are used with plastic closures and dispensing fitments wherein the closure or dispensing fitment is sealed to the pouch. The closure may include a canoe portion which is positioned between two flexible sheets of material and is then welded or sealed between the two sheets. Product in the pouch may be dispensed through the closure or dispensing fitment when it is opened. The use of such pouches, closures, and dispensing fitments is known.
While closure and dispensing fitment use with pouches is known, there is a desire to visually identify when a closure or dispensing fitment of a pouch has been opened or tampered with.